Marace (Marco & Ace) Drabble
by Neo Rulez
Summary: This is a drabble collection of Marace (Marco & Ace)! Contains romance, fluff, friendship, and other elements!


**A/N:** This drabble is based on a prompt from Yourotpprompts on Tumblr. This is prompt 3 of Marace being filled.

Synopsis of the Marace Prompt 3: Marco loved to fly through the sky as a Phoenix when Ace asked for a ride.

Please enjoy reading!

* * *

"Marco, can I ride on your back?" Ace asked, out of the blue.

"Of course," Marco answered.

"I won't be too heavy will I?" _Ace didn't want to strain Marco's back_. He'd recall Marco a few weeks ago, and he doesn't know if his friend still injured.

"I doubt you will be heavy," Ace got to be kidding! Him being heavy? Ha. Unable to control himself from laughing, an uncontrollable yet crackling laughter boomed out. "Ha Ha… Haaaaaa…. If anyone is heavy it is Izo," joked the first division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates. Ace joined in laughing alongside his companion.

Unbeknown to them, Izo was behind them bristling at the joke Marco made.

"What's so funny boys?" Izo asked, in a very saccharine tone.

"Uh oh, we're screwed, thanks a lot, Marco," Partly to blame for them being in trouble was Marco, so Ace went ahead allowed Marco to be held accountable. "Now, Izo gonna kill us!"

"No, he isn't." Marco chuckled with a smile on his face.

"Huh?" Ace simply gawked at Marco. He didn't know what his friend was getting.

"Both are you going to get―" Izo started off.

"No, we aren't, maybe when we get back though!" butted in Marco unexpectedly.

Abruptly, Marco's clothes begin ripping apart as he was transforming into what appeared to be some time of bird, but it wasn't any bird―it was a phoenix. Marco was beautiful―he had a turquoise plumage with a hint of gold.

"Wow!" Ace's eyes started glistening with excitement upon seeing Marco transformed into a phoenix. This was his first time actually seeing Marco transformed right in front of him.

"Okay, Marco transformed back. You and Ace are not off hook!" Izo was still mad at the two for making that joke-not too mad, but he wanted to give two men a piece of his mind.

Marco kneeled next to Ace and looked at him expectantly.

"What is it, Marco?" Ace asked, unsure what Marco wanted.

Marco went closer, this time he rubbed his head against Ace as if he was trying to tell him something.

"Huh? What is it Marco…." Still unsure what Marco was trying to tell him, Ace tried to think what the Phoenix was telling him. "Oh, I get it!" Ace realized that Marco said he could ride him. He jumped on Marco's back, and before Ace could be registered what was going on Marco flew off into the sky, leaving Izz bristling again,

"Let the boys have their fun Izo." Thatch said, placing a hand on Izo's shoulder.

"But Thatch… well fine," grumbled Izo.

Elsewhere, Ace couldn't help but smile as Marco swoop into the blue vast sky. This is the first time Ace has flown before. It was beautiful. Everything was so beautiful in the upper atmosphere. Aside from the sky that was beautiful, Marco was extremely beautiful.

 _What the hell is wrong with me?_ Ace shook his head. _Marco is beautiful! He is cool and handsome too._ Part of the Mera Mera fruit user's conscious reminded. _Too bad he will never want me_. Now, that was true. _There was no way Marco will go with me! It will be too weird!_

Marco flew in the air, did a couple of stunts in the air which Ace found fascinating before landing on an isolated island. Ace assumed Marco was tired so he got off him, and that is when the blonde transformed back into his regular form.

"How was the ride?" Marco asked.

"It was great! I had a great time! Everything was beautiful! I never ever saw something so beautiful! The sky was beautiful, the stunts you did in the air was amazing, and you were incredible and beautiful…. And I had a great time… too bad it is over but sure we can do it again…." Ace trailed off exuberantly for awhile then his sorrow overflow his voice.

"Ace," Marco said.

"We should get back to the ship. Pops and guys are probably worried about us. Izo must be bad too." Ace was ignoring Marco, he didn't even hear his companion say his name, let alone allow listen to what Marco was going to say.

"Ace!" Marco shouted this time.

Ace jumped when Marco raised his voice at him. "Yeah, what is it?" He asked.

"I had a good time too, Ace," Marco admitted with a smile.

"Great," Ace remarked, returning the smile. "So should we go back to the ship now?"

"Can we just talk for a moment?"

Ace nodded.

"I am glad you had a wonderful time Ace. The way you were smiling as I flew I was so happy…. You make me so happy Ace, so very much that I wish we could just be together like this forever, just you and me…." Honestly, Marco didn't know what he was saying, he was just expressing how he felt. "I want you, Ace. I want us to be a couple, so will you go out with me?" He asked, rubbing back of his head sheepishly.

"Of course, Marco." Ace agreed with going out with Marco.

Marco pulled Ace into a tender kiss. The two kiss for a while, they kissed deeply, hands roamed behind each other's back, and when the kiss broke apart, both pirates gazed into each other's eyes lovingly.

* * *

 **A/N:** If you want to request, please pm me thank you! :) Also let me know what you thought of this drabble in a review! :) I would appreciate it a lot!


End file.
